The Artificer
'''The Artificer '''is a character in The Messenger. He is a member of the Order of the Blue Robes. The Artificer is easily excitable, and he's always eager to "do the thing," which involves transforming into the Arcane Golem. The Artificer also designed the Tower of Time challenge. Profile Appearance Like the other members of the Blue Robes, The Artificer wears a blue robe outfit and a necklace of round white beads; the outfit shrouds his face in darkness except for two glowing red eyes. He's short in height and a bit plump in appearance. Personality The Artificer has a one-track mind, mostly concerned about doing his favorite activity, which is "the thing." He's quite proud of himself for designing the Tower of Time challenge and is always willing to let Ninja repeat the challenge. The Artificer is so proud of his work that he wants Phantom to try out his challenge as well. He is very excitable, but he has trouble reading the situation or just plain up decides to ignore the others when the other members of the Blue Robes tell him to calm down. The Artificer dabbles in research related to the Corrupted Future and is interested in learning what's inside the portal to the Corrupted Future so he can win a bet against The Shopkeeper. The Artificer has a positive outlook on things, such as encouraging the others even when things seem grim with the Mask's return. Main Story Ninja arrives to the top of Glacial Peak, where The Artificer, The Prophet, and The Shopkeeper are waiting. The Artificer is excited about Ninja's arrival, and a couple of times, The Artificer expresses his desire to "do the thing." The Prophet and The Shopkeeper tell The Artificer to be patient since Ninja has to summon the Tower of Time and pass the Tower of Time challenge beforehand. After Ninja summons the Tower of Time by using the scroll, the Blue Robes enter the Tower one-by-one. The Artificer is the first to enter the Tower, and before he goes inside, he requests Ninja to do his best to complete the Tower of Time challenge so that the Blue Robes have the opportunity to "do the thing." Ninja reaches the top of the Tower of Time after completing the Tower of Time challenge. The Artificer again expresses his desire to "do the thing." The Prophet begins a speech, but not long into the speech, The Artificer gets impatient and rushes to teleport away first. The Prophet is not pleased with The Artificer leaving and effectively interrupting the speech The Prophet had been preparing for decades, but The Shopkeeper tells The Prophet that The Prophet will eventually get over it and that the two of them should leave as well. The Prophet and The Shopkeeper teleport away like The Artificer, and the Blue Robes return in the form of the large Arcane Golem. Ninja and the Arcane Golem fight each other, and Ninja defeats the Arcane Golem. In the next room of the Tower of Time, the Blue Robes trio awaits for Ninja. The Artificer senses Ninja is on his way, and The Prophet instructs The Artificer to let The Prophet do his job this time. Ninja arrives, and The Artificer complies with The Prophet's wishes and stands there silently during the "leap of faith" segment. Later in the game when Ninja is in the Tower of Time HQ, he can head to the right to reach The Artificer's room. If spoken to, The Artificer greets Ninja and speaks fondly of the time they "did the thing." The Artificer is disappointed that the other Blue Robes members do not want to "do the thing" anymore. The Artificer explains that he is the one who put the Tower of Time back into its headquarters form and that he was the one who designed the Tower of Time challenge. Ninja can then speak to The Artificer at any time to repeat the Tower of Time challenge. If Ninja investigates the scary-looking portal in The Artificer's room, The Artificer will comment on Ninja's interest in the portal. The Artificer explains that, after years of research, he learned that one of the items that needs to be recovered is in the very future the Blue Robes are trying to prevent (the Corrupted Future); the portal leads there, but the portal needs to be powered by a relic imbued with demon magic (the Demon Crown). Ninja obtains the Demon Crown by defeating the Demon King and returns to The Artificer's room to place the crown inside of the machine linked to the scary portal. This powers the portal, allowing Ninja access to the Corrupted Future. Ninja obtains the Key of Courage from the Corrupted Future, and returns back to The Artificer's room. The Artificer is surprised that Ninja made it back safely and asks Ninja what he found. Ninja replies that he encountered an abomination beyond words. The Artificer finds this info totally amazing and asks if Ninja encountered anything else. Ninja replies that he found one of the Music Notes. The Artificer is happy to hear this because it means that The Artificer's calculations were true and that The Artificer won a bet against The Shopkeeper, meaning The Shopkeeper has to do the dishes for a week. If Ninja investigates the scary portal, The Artificer mentions that the portal no longer works since it's been destroyed from the other side. But The Artificer does not mind, since the Blue Robes obtained what they needed. At the end of the game, Ninja rescues Phantom from the Music Box. Afterwards, Monk, The Prophet, and The Artificer are seen at the top of the Tower of Time, waiting for Ninja, The Shopkeeper, and Phantom to arrive. The Artificer is excited at the prospect that he'll finally get to meet Phantom in real life. Ninja, The Shopkeeper, and Phantom arrive, and The Artificer wastes no time in asking Phantom if Phantom would be interested in trying out The Artificer's Tower of Time challenge. The Prophet tells The Artificer to give Phantom some time to recover, but The Artificer is insistent, explaining that The Artificer had been waiting for this moment since he was first given the scroll. The Shopkeeper berates The Artificer's behavior. The Mask arrives on scene, causing the group to worry. The Prophet and The Shopkeeper doubt that they can defeat the Mask since the Mask had grown too powerful. But The Artificer encourages the group not to give up so easily. The Shopkeeper asks The Artificer for suggestions, and The Artificer suggests they should "do the thing." The Shopkeeper doubts this will work since the Order has been reduced down to three members, but The Artificer explains that everyone present can "do the thing" since everyone is attuned to the scroll. The Artificer raises one arm up in the air and rallies the others to follow suit. The group each raise an arm up into the air and they teleport away, returning together as the Arcane Golem. Trivia * The Artificer is referred to as "FatMage" in the picture files. * In The Artificer's room in the Tower of Time HQ, there are a few objects of interest. ** The Arcane Golem's right hand can be seen lying on the floor. A panel on the side of Arcane Golem's index finger is missing. ** A tentacle that resembles the Abomination is seen floating within a long vertical tube. ** Blue-gray rocks with many craters, resembling faces, and tentacle-shaped rocks are seeping forth from behind the scary portal. These rocks are identical in appearance to the ones found in the Corrupted Future. * Thierry Boulanger, the main director and writer of the game, has revealed a few facts about The Artificer. ** The Artificer and The Iron Hood are not the same character. ** The Artificer has some connection to Monk. ** The Artificer is not, and has never been, a human. Gallery FatMageIcon_16.png|The Artificer's 16-bit talk portrait icon. FatMageIdleWind_8.png|The Artificer's 8-bit spritesheet. FatMage_ArmInAir_8.png|The Artificer's 8-bit sprite for the ending. FatMageIdle_16.png|The Artificer's 16-bit spritesheet. FatMageIdleWind_16.png|The Artificer's unused 16-bit spritesheet. Category:Characters